


Несколько слов о перьях

by Zerinten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Drama, Gen, Humor, WTF Angels 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: Сборник из трех драбблов.Как могли бы отреагировать дамы из сериала на перо из крыла Люцифера...





	1. Перышко для профессионала

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандное задание «перо на клавиатуре»
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Angels 2017
> 
> Беты: Xenya-m, vivatixa

Линда Мартин была здравомыслящим, трезвомыслящим и совершенно не религиозным человеком. Пожалуй, именно поэтому ей доставало нервов, терпения, смирения и профессионализма работать с настолько необычным, неоднозначным и в высшей степени интересным — со всех точек зрения — пациентом, как Люцифер Морнингстар. Корень большинства его проблем таился в детстве. А точнее даже — во внутрисемейных отношениях. Определенно, Линда не отказалась бы побеседовать не только с самим Люцифером, но и с его родителями. Особенно с отцом. К сожалению, тему семейной терапии поднимать было еще слишком рано. Хотя Линда и не теряла надежды на то, что когда-нибудь они дойдут и до этого. А пока… Линда захлопнула папку с материалами на Люцифера и отвернулась от ноутбука, чтобы убрать ее в ящик стола. А повернувшись обратно, замерла. На клавиатуре ноутбука лежало невесть откуда появившееся небольшое перо. Белое. Кажется, слегка светящееся. Линда осторожно прикрыла его рукой и убедилась: действительно светится.

Почти минуту Линда сидела, не шевелясь и не сводя с пера задумчивого взгляда. Да, она была здравомыслящей, трезвомыслящей и совершенно не религиозной. Но то, о чем говорил Люцифер, то, что проскальзывало порой в его действиях, то, что читалось за всем этим… Иногда совпадения — это не просто совпадения. Особенно когда их становится достаточно много.

Помотав головой, Линда решительно вытащила папку с данными Люцифера и вложила туда перо. Страшно представить, что бы сказал, узнав о ее недостойных профессионала мыслях, недавно переехавший в соседний офис коллега.


	2. Тайна светящегося пера

Хлоя Деккер с раздражением потерла виски. Дело сделано, преступление раскрыто. Оставалась сущая малость. На которую, между прочим, уже ушло порядка трех часов — и которой все еще не видно было конца и края. Отчеты. Хлоя поморщилась и резко встала из-за стола, направляясь прямиком за кофе. С Трикси сегодня проводит вечер Дэн, так что она могла себе позволить задержаться на работе допоздна. Люцифер… Хлоя напомнила себе, что совершенно не желает знать, чем в данный момент может быть занят мистер Морнингстар. Напоминание, к сожалению, помогло не слишком — но она хотя бы попыталась.

Вернувшись к компьютеру, Хлоя едва не поперхнулась кофе.

— Люцифер! — возмущенно воскликнула она.

На клавиатуре, едва заметно мерцая, лежало небольшое белое перо.

— Люцифер, я знаю, что ты здесь, — Хлоя грозно обвела взглядом помещение, почти ожидая, что Люцифер вот-вот выберется из-под какого-нибудь стола и широко улыбнется в своей неповторимой манере. Когда этого не произошла, она почти ощутила разочарование. Почти.

Покачав головой, Хлоя села за стол и взяла перо. Оно казалось теплым на ощупь — наверное, Люцифер держал его в руках и положил сюда совсем недавно.

Повертев перо в пальцах, Хлоя отложила его в сторону. Интересно, неожиданно подумалось ей, как Люциферу удалось сделать перышко светящимся, сохранив его при этом таким мягким? Вряд ли такой эффект могла дать обычная фосфоресцирующая краска. Какое-то другое покрытие? Надо будет потом обязательно спросить. И тогда на следующей костюмированной вечеринке Трикси будет самым очаровательным на свете маленьким ангелочком.


	3. Маленькое сокровище

Перу просто неоткуда было взяться. Мэйз лишь на минуту отвернулась к барной стойке, а больше в комнатах Люцифера сейчас никого не было. Аменадиль? Мэйз, прищурившись, буквально просканировала помещение взглядом. Нет, его точно поблизости не наблюдалось. Поколебавшись, Мэйз шагнула к открытому фортепиано. Не нажимая, пальцами пробежала по клавиатуре и легким касанием обвела по контуру белоснежное, чуть светящееся перо. Мэйз аккуратно приподняла его, осмотрела и… бережно прижала к груди. Невероятно! Мэйз с трудом верилось. Это было перо из крыла Люцифера — сейчас она могла утверждать наверняка. Живое и теплое, такое же, как то, что Мэйз в свое время, перед тем как отрезать Люциферу по его же просьбе крылья, выпросила на память. Даже близко не похожее на кошмар, в который превратились на долгое время лишенные связи с владельцем остальные перья.

Мэйз улыбнулась. Если бы она была обычной смертной, ее сердце сейчас забилось бы быстрее. Она знала, чувствовала, верила, что тогда, на пляже, в огне плавились не настоящие, а фальшивые крылья. Но это перо она все равно сохранит — сбережет как величайшую драгоценность. Да и кто посмеет сказать, что это не так?

…Кроме, конечно, самого Люцифера.


End file.
